southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Sakrinil
Castle Sakrinil is a powerful center of power in the Yheyn-Seas, and one of the most defensible locations in the Alliance for its smaller size. Exterior (Walls) From the outside, the castle is quite physically imposing. Its construction is of pure stone, dragged southwards and carved by the greatest stonemasons on the island. The walls are are one and a half Bio feet thick, buttressed, and headed by embattlements. The walls, which stand just short of seven Bio in height, are surrounded by a moat that is close to three Bio deep in the center and stretches close to four from one side to the next. The four walls of the outer walls each have a square tower of nine Bio in height and eight bio in width on their far ends. From one tower to the other, the front and rear walls stretch some seventy Bio in length. The side walls are closer to fifty. There is only one gate into the castle, which requires going throuigh the gatehouse. The gatehouse bridges the gap between the outher and inner walls. The inner walls, which are spaced about four Bio from the inner walls, are quite similar, though they rise another two Bio higher than the outer walls, and the towers are both a Bio thicker and three higher. The gate of the castle is some four Bio in width, making even the drawbridge quite imposing as it lowers down. A good number of soldiers can hold the space on the other side. Massive banners hang from the fortress walls, proudly displaying both the symbols of the Alliance and of Yheyn itself. Interior (Keep) Once one comes inside of the walls, the area is quite open. Stone pathways work their way to numerous buidlings, most of which are unoccupied. Guards are constantly using the yards for training, and receiving equipment repairs from the blacksmiths. Within the walls, there is an inn used by the workers, and numerous shops to purchase food supplies. There's even a temple. The keep is the central building of the whole thing. It is a multi tiered construction, and feels to many more like one building placed upon the next than a single, continous structure. The first tier touches the ground, and rises about five Bio. Towers flank each of its four corners, and battlements rise along its top. In the very center, a stone stairway cuts into the tier to the top. By the work of two people turning two cranks, a complex mechanism can be activated that pushes the stones of the stairway outwards and flipping it around - instead of beings coming from outside the first tier and ascending, they instead come from within the keep. At ground level, on the left and right sides of the central stairs about eight Bio away, are two doorways that lead into the keep. Within the this first tier are numerous guards barracks, armories, supply rooms, kitchens, and mess halls. There are numerous stairways here that lead down, into the dungeons. The dungeons of the castle are hard to explain. In the past, Gremost had originally intended for a tunnel network to be built under the castle. However, a few collapses and the great deal of work involved led to the project being shut down. The remaining tunnels were closed off at numerous places and smoothed over to allow a dungeon to be constructed to hold prisoners. There are a few other tunnels being employed, mostly for the creation of a waste disposal system. The second tier, on the outside, is about two thirds of the size of the first tier, and sits atop it. Only a few stairways on the first tier lead to its interior, and all are capable of being sealed by other mechanisms to keep invaders from making through a breach. This has two stairways, one on the left and one on the right, that lead to its top, and a single central doorway that leads into it. At the far left and right corners are statues of Count Gremost, the Legion Scepter held grasped in his stone hands. Within the second tier, which has a ceiling of equal size to the first, are the private quarters of most Toa employed to work with the Castles defense, and any high ranking officers or visiting guests and officials. There are libraries, great dinining halls, and the like which can also be found here - the very central room is a small museum. By clambering up one of the two stairways (which have their own mechanisms to close, but have a separate mechanism to open up stairways up to the top), one can make there way to the roof of the second tier to view the third. The third tier is less than a quarter of the size of the first, but the ceiling rises a good seven Bio in heigth. At that point, its roof comes to a pointed top. The third tier acts only as the Viscounts throne room, meeting hall, and personal quarters. His elite guards, including his captain-of-the-guard, can also be found here. Defenses Asides from those listed above, the Castle is defended by a large garrison of troops. Many Toa of Stone or those armed with Masks of Regeneration are employed here, so that in case of an attack by elemental powers they can keep the walls secure - or turn them into a backup weapon. Most of the normal troops here are Steltians or Matoran, though most Primes find their way to leadership positions as officers. The ranks of those found here are as follows, and use standard Southern Alliance military ranking. No Toa is adressed by their rank, but is instead adressed as Toa, which is at is lowest equivalent to a Lieutenant (though not many Toa actually give orders, or are assigned jobs, but simply receieve the same privileges) Private, Sergeant, Sergeant First Class, First Sergeant, Sergeant Major, Lieuetenant, Captain, Captain-of the-Guard Captain-of-the-Guard Morvalk, a maassive and intimidating Fe-Toa, is the Captain-of-the-Guard here. These troops are also the City Guard of Sakrinil, and guards alternate between here and working at the small outposts surrounding the countryside. Category:Locations Category:Minor Locations